Behind the Gun
by Luna Tiarra
Summary: When Serena Kushrinada discovers that her destiny has been sealed her only wish is for her husband's safety. But, when she is given a second chance at life, what will happen when she falls for a young man? Specifically her husband's sworn enemy...
1. Default Chapter

Behind the Gun  
By Crossover Angel  
  
Serena Kushrinada sighed softly as the moonlight filtered in through the curtains and played   
across her face. The lunar rays danced across the figure lying beside her and she smiled sadly.   
"God how I love him." She whispered to herself, brushing the hair out of the man's face. Her   
husband. Sometimes it hurt. "I love him so much." She thought to herself. "But he won't let me   
help him." She added in slight disdain. "He won't let me end this war."   
His body relaxed beneath her gentle touch and a contented smile played across his normally sharp   
features. "Serena…" he breathed her name with such love and affection that she wanted to cry.   
She knew that she no longer existed to the outside world. Everything that she had once been was   
gone. Her family and friends, her life, it had all been destroyed by this very man before her.   
But, god help her, she could never hate him for it. He had stolen her identity, forced her to   
turn into a murderess creature that held no emotion. But he had failed at one thing. Controlling   
his own emotions. He had fallen in love with his own creation. His own perfect assassin, his   
angel of death, he had loved her. He had given his heart to her and happily accepted her own in   
return. But she didn't protest. She had loved him with just as much fervor. Their love had   
developed with such an intoxicating passion. And here was the result, right before her.   
In his normally cold face Serena could see the side of him that only she knew. "Oh Treize, I love  
you so much." she whispered to him softly, her hot breath tickling his ear. He smiled in his   
sleep and wrapped his arms tighter about her waste in response. She smiled lightly and nuzzled   
into his side. Staring up at him she tried to memorize his face. His features, his scent, his   
very *feel*, everything about him that drove her crazy. They were all a part of him and he had   
made them a permanent part of her. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes. Their left hands   
laced together, sporting identical wedding bands, though Serena's had a diamond in the center,   
carved into the form of a rose.   
Tomorrow they would separate again, pretending not to know of the other's existence. Pretending   
that they were simple soldiers for OZ, pretending that they weren't married, pretending that they   
didn't hate not holding one another or embracing or kissing or whispering lovingly to the only   
person that had ever captured their heart. Yes, tomorrow he would send her to earth as a "secret   
weapon". He would pretend that he had only met her under business circumstances and she would   
pretend the same. They would shake hands and separate for over a month as she went to earth and   
battled the gundams. God, was it already time for the separation? After so long?   
Serena sighed as sleep entered her system, her breath slowing and her heartbeat slackening to a   
slow, steady beat. Yes, tomorrow they would once again separate beneath the cruel decisions of   
fate and destiny. She knew that she would lose him, or rather he would loose her; she knew that   
he would die loving her. But she knew that she would die too, just not with him in her heart. Oh   
god, she would miss him though…that warm smile that he gave her whenever they were alone, his   
gentle, almost hesitant touch as he tried desperately not to spoil her perfect ivory skin, his   
passionate kisses that sent her on a blissful journey through heaven, his loving whispers of   
nothingness that sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her body.   
But she knew that she would forget him. Everything about him she would never remember after   
tomorrow. After the brain washing was accomplished she would say goodbye to this life. The life   
of Serena Kushrinada. Tomorrow she would become the soul carrier, no, deliverer of death. Silvery  
tears slid down her face as her dreams were haunted with the possibilities of losing her husband.  
They had only been married a year and she still loved him so very deeply… A soft sob woke the man  
beside her as she buried her head in his naked chest and he opened his eyes to look down at her   
worriedly. "Serena?" his hoarse voice caused her to awaken as well. "What's wrong Love?" he   
whispered gently. "Treize," she whispered brokenly. "Tomorrow, tomorrow they're taking me away."   
She answered with another sob. Treize smiled kindly at her. "But you'll come back Sere, right?   
There's nothing to worry about." Serena wrapped her arms around him tighter and shook her head   
against his chest. "But they're taking away my life Treize, they didn't want me to tell anyone,   
but, oh God Treize, they're going to take away my memories so that I won't remember emotions!"   
she crumbled against him as he gasped, his eyes widening with the information. "What? They can't   
do that!" he protested. "What about your training? They can't take away those memories, right?"   
he asked, suddenly desperate. Serena shook her head again. "Treize, they can take away whatever   
they want! Oh Love, I love you so much! I don't want to leave you!" she cried softly. Treize   
tightened his grip on her and placed his chin atop her golden head. "Don't worry Love. I won't   
let them do that. No matter what, you will not be taken away from me. I won't let them take you   
away from me. They can't have the only thing I truly care about." His voice was deadly calm, his   
eyes determined. Serena looked up at him as he wiped away her tears gently. "No matter what   
Serena, never forget this. Never forget what we've shared here. Tonight. We are never apart in   
mind, even if we are galaxies away from each other. You know that?" Serena smiled up at him and   
kissed him passionately. "Trieze?" "Hmm?" his voice seemed preoccupied. "Promise me you won't   
forget me." "I could never forget you Love, not even if I wanted to." "Just promise me."   
"Alright," Treize looked into his lover's eyes and brought his face closer to hers. "I promise   
you, with all my heart and soul, that I will never forget you Love, or what we have." He   
whispered. Serena's eyes widened as he kissed her. "Thank you." She whispered after they had   
separated. "Of course Love. I won't let anything happen to you, and I always keep my word." He   
smiled and settled back into the bed. "Good night Serena." "Night." she answered softly, still   
staring at his face in longing. "Even now, he won't be able to stop them. He knows it deep down,   
he's just too stubborn to admit it…*sigh* Oh Kami-sama, please watch over my husband when I am no  
longer able to." She prayed silently, turning herself to stare out the window at the Moon. She   
blinked as the image of a woman in silver appeared out of nowhere and vanished just as quickly.   
She had been smiling at her…and it seemed comforting somehow. Serena shook her head slightly,   
closing her eyes and sighing. "Ren, you really have to take a break. You're becoming senile."   
She mentally consoled. Little did she know that her wish had been granted…again…  
  
Owari! For now...  
  
  



	2. Usagi Tsukino...

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 2  
  
-Such positive reviews! This next chapter shows a totally different side to Serena's personality. One that wasn't really seen in the first chapter. I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and the reason it took so long for me to get this out is because my brother -jerk- wouldn't get of the computer!  
  
Voices.  
She heard voices.  
"She's suffered tremendous trauma to the head…Possible amnesia…I didn't think she'd make it…She's going to work…transplant…success!"  
She opened her foggy eyes, groggily lolling her head to the side.   
White.  
All around her was white.  
"What am I doing in a hospital?" she mumbled to herself, feeling the beginnings of a pounding headache.   
A moving white blur came toward her and she cringed at the dizziness that accompanied the movement.   
"Miss Tsukino, welcome back to reality. How are you feeling?" a woman's voice asked.   
"Nani? Who are you? Who's Tsukino? What happened to the mission? Where's Treize?" She demanded, her vision clearing to reveal a young woman with dark green hair in a white lab coat. The woman offered a gentle smile.  
"I'm sorry. You were in an accident. Your name is Usagi Tsukino. Who's Treize? Do you remember anything about the accident?"   
Her eyes widened and she shoved herself into a sitting position, ignoring the scorching pain that raced through her body in doing so. She noticed the bandage that was wrapped around her waste.  
"Iie! My name is Serena! I was on a mission. Did-did I die?" she gasped in realization, trying to remember what had happened. She bit her lip.  
"Miss Tsukino, what on Earth are you talking about? You were in an accident and you were severely injured. The doctors have contacted your guardian already. He's on his way right now." The nurse said calmly.  
"I was stepping from the ship and there was an explosion… Someone shot me…here…" She pressed a hand to her heart. "I was bleeding, and I hit the panel. Something happened after that and I blacked out…I can't remember!"   
"Miss Tsukino, it is perfectly natural that you would have difficulty remembering your past. The accident is probably the last thing on your mind right now. Why don't you just rest for now? You must take it easy or you'll reopen your wounds. That glass cut you pretty deep." The nurse said in a slightly strained voice.   
Usagi shook her head. "Iie. I have to contact Treize. He must be worried about me!" she attempted to pull herself out of the bed but fell back in pain.   
"Damn."  
"Miss Tsukino, you've been unconscious for over two weeks. Nobody even knows you exist past the necessary doctors, your guardian, and myself. Don't you even remember who you are?"   
The question caught her off guard.   
"Nani? What do you mean? Am I someone important? Is this Usagi important to someone?"   
The nurse looked shocked. "I think I'll let your guardian tell you that. In fact," She glanced at the white clock on the wall. "He should be here now. Do you wish to see him?"   
She nodded. "Hai, I'll see him…whoever he is."  
"Good. I'll send him in in a moment. He'll be thrilled to know that the project was a success."   
She left.   
"I must have died, there's no way I could have survived that blast. But, what happened? I can't remember anything except a fog." Usagi racked her brain for the hundredth time trying to remember what had happened after she was shot.   
She sighed in frustration. "And why can't I remember what my mission was?! Ugh!"  
"Usagi, please calm yourself." Came a smooth feminine voice. Usagi looked startled.  
She looked around at the empty room and frowned, reaching for her gun before realizing that she was in a hospital gown. She growled.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.   
The voice sighed. "Usagi, I'm not really there with you. I'm inside your mind. The implant that was placed within you is transmitting my voice to your central brain system. No one else can hear me but you."  
"And just who the hell are you?" Usagi growled, still looking around suspiciously.   
"I am Luna."   
"And what? You're like my conscious or something?" Usagi rolled her eyes. "This is getting too weird. I must have been slammed into that panel harder than I thought."  
"Usagi, no one knows that you are really Serena Kushrinada, wife of Treize Kushrinada. They all think you're Usagi Tsukino, the experimental soldier for the colonies."   
"The what?! People think I'm some experiment? So I'm not even a person now?!" Usagi jolted up, then fell backward in pain as the pounding sensation returned.   
Luna's voice returned, more soothing now. "Of course you're a person. You're just a person that happens to have a brain implant and super human strength. You are the ultimate fighting machine, a secret assassin for the colonies that has just been activated."   
"But I'm against the colonies! What you're telling me is totally against my beliefs. I can't protect the colonies!"  
"Correction," Luna's voice interrupted. "You're a different person now. You've been reincarnated to be a savior for the colonies. The person known as Serena Kushrinada is dead. Usagi Tsukino is now who you are. You can't go back to being the top assassin for OZ."   
"But I am the top assassin for OZ." Usagi protested.  
"Not anymore." Luna corrected.   
Usagi frowned. "If you know so much about me, than tell me what happened when the ship blew up. Did I really die?"  
Luna's voice hesitated. "In a matter of speaking…Hai, I suppose you did die. Fortunately though, you were reincarnated into the dormant body that we've been preparing for you. Your memories of OZ and your life as Serena Kushrinada were intact though, so I think something must have went wrong. You weren't supposed to remember anything except your training and survival skills."  
"So basically I'm a carbon copy of my real self with my real memories, all of them, and now you want me to work for the colonies? I really must be dead."   
"Usagi, listen to me. If the scientists discover that you were really the wife of Treize and you remember everything about your past, they'll have you terminated. You must try to be Usagi Tsukino. Your life depends on it."   
Usagi snorted. "My life? My life is over. I want to see Treize! Wait…" Usagi's eyes went wide.   
"He must think I'm dead! Oh my God! I have to contact him, tell him I'm alright!" she looked around desperately. "Can't you find anything that's not white around here?!" she asked angrily.   
Luna's voice halted her in her desperate search.   
"Usagi! Calm down. Treize must not know that you're alive. If word of your survival got out, it would ruin everything! You must become Usagi Tsukino."  
"And how do I do that? I miss my Treize!"   
"Usagi! Hush! Any moment now Dr. J will come through that door over there and explain everything to you. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time."  
"And what if he figures out that I'm not really this Usagi person?" Usagi asked skeptically.   
"That's impossible." Luna said matter-of-factly.   
Usagi frowned. "Yeah?"  
"Hai. You see, Project Bunny wasn't supposed to be activated until yesterday and you've been getting used to this body for over two weeks. The project would have been a catastrophe if you had awakened directly following your, um, death."   
"Alright. I'm not even going to try to figure out what you just said." Usagi groaned.   
"Let me put it this way. You, as Usagi, were just born."  
Usagi paused for a moment, looking down at herself to be sure.   
"But I'm still me. I'm not any younger."  
"You don't understand. Physically, you are now sixteen, not twenty, but you *were* just born yesterday. You're body has been growing in a lab for over three years. You're a test tube baby of sorts."   
Usagi gasped. "I, I, I don't really exist?"  
Silence.  
The door opened suddenly, slamming to reveal Dr. J. His left eye twitched at the sight of her.  
"At last. Project Bunny was a success." He smiled. "It is time to begin…" he stepped fully in to the room, closing the door behind him. Usagi stiffened.  
  
To be continued…  
  
-Ha! Ha! Cliffie! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas too, feel free to tell me!  



	3. Pilots and Plans

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 3  
  
Usagi stiffened. "Luna..." she whispered.   
"Don't worry, in his mind you only remember your training and such. To him you're the perfect soldier. Just act like you did before you met Treize." Luna directed.   
"This better work." Usagi grunted. She gave the doctor an emotionless look, her face blank. Her eyes grew cold and distant, almost unearthly.   
"Who are you?" she said in a deadly calm voice. "Why have you brought me here?"  
Dr. J looked simply giddy. "Usagi Tsukino?" he questioned.   
She glared. "For what purpose do you request my identity?" She gave an inward smile as Luna's guidance seemed to be working.   
Dr. J grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself Usagi; I am Dr. J, your 'father'. I've been waiting a long time for you to awaken. How do you feel?"   
Usagi gave him a suspicious look. "I am fine."  
"Very good. Can you stand?"   
"Yes." Usagi lied easily and gritted her teeth. She pulled herself out of the bed, letting her feet hit the ground. Needles pricked her entire body as she realized that she was numb from the waste down. She shrugged to herself and forced herself to stand, wobbling slightly as she regained herself.   
Dr. J studied her. "Alright. I would expect that you would have a headache right now from the implant, but do you think you're up to meeting your teammates?" he asked.  
Usagi stared at him, nodding slowly as Luna filled her in.   
"He's talking about the Gundam pilots. They're going to be helping you adapt to this form. They don't know everything, but they know enough to not ask questions."  
"I am." Usagi confirmed, mentally thanking Luna.  
Dr. J nodded. "Very well then, if you'll wait here I'll send Setsuna-san in with some clothes. She'll help you to the study. We'll be waiting for you."   
He left.  
Usagi looked around, dropping back to the bed. She moaned. "This is too much."  
"Don't worry, being Usagi won't be that hard. It's a lot like being Serena." Usagi could almost feel Luna smiling.   
"Easy for you to say." She grunted. The door opened again.  
  
********  
  
Treize Kushrinada sat behind his desk. His arms were folded atop the desk and his eyes were narrowed. He frowned.   
Lady Une stood slightly to the side, glaring at her superior with a spark of jealousy in her eyes. "Treize," she began. "It's been two weeks since her vessel exploded at the docking port. Even if she did survive, which is highly unlikely, she couldn't have avoided our search parties. There's not even a trace of her."  
"Shut up." Treize growled. "Continue the search. She has to be alive."  
"But Sir," Lady Une protested, anger and jealousy causing her eyes to flash. "Didn't you hear me? She's gone, there's..."  
"Shut up!" Treize shot up, knocking his chair back slightly.   
Lady Une cowered slightly.   
"I said continue searching! Serena is alive and I know it! She can't die! She promised me!" he shouted. "Double the search parties and have them cover Earth. I don't want one building left unchecked. She could be anywhere." He said more calmly now.   
Lady Une growled. "As you wish Sir. It shall be done." She spun on her heel and exited the room, leaving Treize alone. He watched her go, his eyes filled with emotion. Pain sparkled in their depths.   
"Oh Serena," he moaned, putting his head in his hands. "You promised me you would never leave me. Where are you?" he wiped unconsciously at his sodden eyes. "I don't know if I can continue without you."   
  
****************  
  
Usagi stepped into the room cautiously, frowning slightly as she noticed the six figures inside. Dr. J sat on the couch, smiling. A boy with ebony hair in a tight ponytail and almond eyes leaned against the farthest wall. He glanced at her briefly before looking away and grumbling something about weak women. He was obviously Chinese. He kept his arms crossed.  
Another boy sat in a chair next to the couch. He was pale with astonishing platinum blonde hair. His aqua eyes seemed gentle and kind, though Usagi could see a deep pain reflected deep within them. She recognized the emotion immediately. He smiled at her kindly.   
The next two boys were an interesting thing to see. One boy with wild brown hair and emotionless blue eyes sat a small ways from Dr. J with his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed expression on his face. The other boy was behind the previous one with a goofy grin plastered across his features. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he poked and whined to the other boy. He had a thick brown braid trailing down his back that swished with his movements. He looked at her suddenly and grinned.   
"Hey Baby," he greeted.   
The final boy was taller than the rest, with mysterious emerald eyes shaded by a long chocolate brown bang. He nodded to acknowledge her presence.   
Usagi frowned and approached Dr. J.   
"Please sit down Usagi. Everyone, this is Usagi Tsukino. Everyone, introduce yourselves." He grinned.   
The braided one ran around the couch and struck a pose. "I'm Duo Maxwell! The one and only Shinigami!" he said loudly. Usagi smirked.   
"My name is Quatre Rabera Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Usagi." The blonde smiled. Usagi smiled slightly at him.   
"The feeling's mutual I'm sure." She said smoothly.   
The young man against the farthest wall grunted. "Chang Wufei."  
Usagi grunted back. "Sexist swine." She murmured, recalling his previous words.  
Wufei glared at her. "Excuse me?" he growled. She shrugged.   
"Nothing."  
She looked at the boy on the couch. "Who are you?"  
"Heero Yuy." He answered.   
Usagi frowned. "I remember Treize mentioning the Gundam pilots once. Wufei...Heero Yuy...why do those names sound so familiar?" she thought.   
"And that's Trowa Barton." Quatre added, nodding to the silent one.   
Usagi shrugged.   
"Whatever. So what do you want Dr. J? You know I have questions." She glared at the man in question. He handed Heero a disk.   
"Patience Usagi. Everyone, Usagi here has been equipped with an implant that enables her to transform into a super human soldier that is capable of defeating a mobile suit with ease. She is the product of Project Bunny. Usagi, the Gundam pilots will take you to Peacecraft Academy where you will all enroll as students. You are to attempt to be as normal as possible. You will be given assignments every now and then. In one month we will contact you, Usagi. It will be around then that OZ makes its move."  
Usagi frowned at this. "What is he talking about? OZ was going to move in to attack the rebels in almost a week. We were going to eliminate their primary forces and then move in to finish the job. Wait, wasn't I..."  
"Pay attention Usagi!" Luna's voice broke off her chain of thought.   
"...You should be meeting Miss Relena..."  
Usagi's eyes widened.   
  
*Flashback*  
"What is it Treize?" Serena wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. He smiled at the feeling.   
He answered.   
"Zecks? Do you think you can trust him?" she asked.  
He shrugged, his lips moving though she heard no words.  
"Then would you have him eliminated? His sister *is* the Earth princess."   
He smiled, turning around and cupping her chin. She smiled at his reply, though she never could remember it.   
"Relena Peacecraft? That's her name?"  
*Fade out*  
  
Usagi clenched her fists.   
"Alright then, that pretty much wraps it up. Usagi? Why don't you go with them? I know it's your first time out but what better way to observe the world than as you are?" Dr. J smiled.   
Usagi nodded, dazed. "Alright."   
The boy named Quatre smiled at her and came toward her.   
"Miss Usagi, I'll escort you if you'd like. We're going to go to my mansion to collect our things before we head to Peacecraft academy."   
Duo popped up between them.   
"Actually Usagi! Why not let me do it? Quatre's cool, but not much for conversation. I'll show you around!" he grinned.   
Usagi shrugged. "Whatever."   
She followed the five pilots to a stretch limo, listening as Luna related the details of the meeting.   
"You shouldn't get all spaced out like that. Dr. J was just telling you that when OZ attacks we'll be using you as our back up weapon. That's why he wants you to get as much practice against OZ as possible."  
"Luna," Usagi mumbled, keeping her voice low enough that no one heard her. "What did he mean transform?"   
"Well, when you fight with the Gundam pilots...how can I put this? You don't have to have a Gundam. Within you is the most advanced Gundam technology. By pressing your middle and forefingers to your palms and verbally commanding the transformation, you activate a suit of Gundaminium alloy that covers your entire body. The suit comes with weapons too. You are basically the superior model of a Gundam."  
Usagi stared past the window of the limo, listening intently. She sighed.   
"I see." She thought to herself. "So I have become that which I was. I'm the exact same thing I was before I met Treize, a super human weapon created to serve my masters. Only this time I'm on the colonies' side, not OZ."  
So absorbed in her own thoughts was she that Usagi never even noticed the stares she was receiving.   
  
-Whatcha think? Do tell! If you have any suggestions, please feel free and encouraged to express them!  



	4. Music of my Heart

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 4  
  
Usagi stepped out of the limo, momentarily pausing to thank Quatre for holding the door open. She glanced at the others briefly, watching them walk into the mansion.   
"Not that bad." She observed.   
Duo looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean 'not bad'? This place is the Ritz!"   
Usagi shrugged, walking into the lavish corridors. "I've seen better."  
Duo blanched. "Yeah right." He crossed his arms, then grinned as he noticed Wufei doing the same. He ran to catch up to the ebony haired boy and copied him, getting a serious look on his face and crossing his arms. He walked beside Wufei for a long moment. Until that is, Wufei opened his eyes and saw who was following him. He growled.   
"Maxwell, I'm going to give you five seconds to retreat before I cut that damned braid of yours off and feed it to the birds."   
Duo sweat-dropped. "Aww, c'mon Wu-man, don't be such a poor sport."  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that you dishonorable weakling!" he shouted, starting to chase Duo through the corridors, the braided pilot squealing like a girl in between shouting insults and profanity.  
Usagi stared at them. "…Weirdoes…" she murmured.   
Quatre smiled lightly, coming up beside her with Trowa. Heero had disappeared.   
"Miss Usagi, perhaps you would like to see the gardens? Or the music room? It will take us about an hour to get ready."   
Usagi considered this. "Hai. That would be nice. Show me this music room." she said, carefully emotionless as Luna directed her.   
"Act like you don't know what a music room is. That way you'll be more believable."   
Usagi smirked at the advice.   
Quatre smiled. "Follow me. It's this way." He led her off through one of the many corridors, Trowa never missing a beat at his side.   
Usagi glanced at them blankly. "What an odd group. One sexist, two silent, one loud, and one a gentlemen. The things that war can do to you. Who would expect to find such an odd bunch together?" she thought.  
Quatre smiled gently, opening a side door. "Here we are. I'll leave you to yourself for now. I'll be back in half an hour to check on you. Trowa, why don't we go get packed?" he smiled.   
The taller boy nodded, turning to leave. Usagi watched them go, sighing.   
"Hey Luna?" she asked when the door was closed.  
"Hai?"  
"Do you think it'd be alright if I played around for a bit? I haven't played the violin in a long time. Not to mention the flute or piano. I'd like to try again."  
"I don't think it would make any difference. You're supposed to be able to adapt and evolve. Why not?"  
Usagi grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Great!" She walked around, finally picking up a violin. She smiled, resting the instrument on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let the bow glide across the finely tuned instrument. Past her lids, five figures entered the room, all staring at her as she began her music.   
The melody was soft and gentle, gliding smoothly through the room. It was happy at first as it reached their ears. Then it took a slight speed and the violin performed a beautiful dance of excitement and warfare. Then the music returned to its previous smoothness, but it was slightly sadder now.   
The recap of the battle they guessed.   
The music spun its web of trials and tribunes around the small audience, filling them with the desired emotions. It started with calm and peace, then it became faster and more frightening; more aggressive and almost violent, beneath this tune was the ever-present feeling of fear and uncertainty, then the music wove into a sad, prolonged tune of magnificent sorrow and regret. Her fingers danced over the gold strings in a tune of endless despair and misery. Their hearts broke at the thought of this gorgeous angel having such emotions as those portrayed in her music. Her music turned once again into a soft lullaby of longing and desire. Her fingers danced elegantly in a tune of curious beauty and temptation. She was asking for something through her music. Praying for something impossible. A single tear spilled down her porcelain cheek and dripped to the ground, becoming absorbed by the carpet. She made no movement to suggest that she was aware of their presence. She simply continued her now serene tune of solitary misunderstanding.   
Luna gave a soft mental sob. "Oh Usagi-chan! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean for you to have to feel such pain!" she cried in Usagi's mind.   
The bow stopped. Usagi kept her eyes closed, turning her head slightly to the window.   
"Luna, don't be sad for me. I suppose it's only fair that I follow my destiny. No matter which side I'm on, I am always the same. A weapon. It's who I am. Emotions are for the weak, not for warriors like me, not for weapons." Even though she never spoke, she knew her thoughts were heard. Luna gave another mental whimper.  
"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan." She whispered.  
She opened her eyes. "Nani? When did you get here?" She quickly put the violin away and gave the five boys an annoyed glare.   
Quatre was practically in tears.   
"That was beautiful." He whispered. "Why did you stop?"   
Usagi stared at him. She shrugged. "I was making someone cry. I hate it when people cry."   
Duo stared at her in awe. "Where did you learn to play the violin? You were wonderful!"   
Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it was in part the fact that I'm created to adapt and evolve. I must be adapting to my surroundings." She shrugged. "Are you guys ready or are you all just going to sit around all day goggling at me?"   
Everyone looked away, silent grumbles accompanying them as they filed out.   
"We are. Let's leave." Wufei said, leading them all out. Usagi smirked at them as she followed.   
"They're not so bad. Maybe Luna's right, I'll just have to try to be this Usagi Tsukino until I can figure something out." She sighed. "But still; Treize…I just miss him so much…"  
  
-Gomen ne, the chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer! Please tell me if you like it! I just love it when I get reviews....so encouraging....Daydreaming Ah! The loyal fans of my work! See ya!   



	5. Encounters

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 5  
  
-Hiya! Here's chapter five! I hope you don't mind that it is fairly short. Hee, hee, not much time on my hands right now. Anyway, chapter 6 will be up as soon as I get the time! Gomen!  
  
It was fairly dark by the time the group of six finally reached the Academy. There had been a small problem at the airport with Duo and Wufei. All right, a big problem.   
The two had gotten into yet another argument and Wufei had said, "If I had a bomb, I'd blow you up right now!" Of course, if you've ever seen Meet the Parents; you know that you can not, under any circumstances, say the word 'bomb' on a plane or in an airport. To put it simply: seeing Wufei and Duo beat up security guards and run away like all hell was upon them was pretty damned funny.  
For the first time since she'd come to be, Usagi had smiled. A small, faint lift of lips. Heero had lifted his eyebrow at the look and Trowa had widened his eyes a bit.   
Quatre was too busy blubbering over how embarrassing Duo and Wufei were to be around in public to notice the small gesture.   
Usagi had walked past the hysterical blonde and maniacal pair as if it was nothing.   
Inwardly though, she was cracking up like a hyena.  
Finally having evaded the airport personnel, the group had piled into a limo and driven to the academy, tired and exhausted. At least, Duo and Wufei were exhausted.   
*&*&*&*  
Unfortunately, Relena Peacecraft was all too happy to wait up as late as she had to to greet the pilots.  
Her anxious face was the first thing Duo recognized about the area.   
He cringed.   
"Iie, anything but Relena!" he cried, looking thoroughly upset.  
Usagi immediately sat up straight, gluing herself to the window to get a look at the sandy-haired girl. She frowned, ignoring the blank looks she was receiving.   
"So that's Zecks's sister, huh?" She wondered softly.   
Luna answered. "Hai Usagi-chan, that is Relena. Now don't get any ideas, Relena may not be a wonderful conversationalist, demo, I'm sure there must be something good about her. Rrr, I hope..."  
Usagi rolled her eyes at Luna's floundering.   
"Hush." She whispered. She sighed, leaning back again in her seat as the car rolled to a halt in front of the annoying Earth princess.   
Usagi noticed that Heero seemed to fidget just slightly as the valet came to open the door. The fact shocked the shit out of her but she shrugged it off as her imagination. The rumored "perfect soldier" wouldn't be caught dead fidgeting, especially not just because of a little Earth girl.  
As she stepped from the vehicle, the other pilots followed soon after, Heero lastly of course.   
And Usagi thought she'd never hear again.   
"HHHEEEEEROOOOOOOO!!!!" Relena screamed, ignoring the fact that he was directly in front of her. He cringed ever-so-slightly, a hardly noticeable twitch developing in his left eye.  
Relena tackled him and squealed.   
"I haven't seen you in soooo long! I've missed you soooo much Heero! Did you miss me too?!" she gushed.  
*&*  
Usagi clamped her mouth shut as Luna quickly subdued her. She was all too willing to shut this annoying Earth princess up. Luna's restraining mental hand caught her off guard. "Usagi-chan, don't do anything that would suggest you care about that boy. You are far superior to these children. Do not sink to their level."   
Usagi growled as Relena let out another ear-splitting squeal.   
"If I can't hear than I won't be such a perfect being. Would you like that?"  
"..."  
"That's what I thought. Damn it, I've got to shut this bitch up!" Usagi pounded her fist into her palm.   
She stepped toward the Earth princess threateningly. She tapped the girl's shoulder.  
"Excuse me, demo, could I have a word with you Miss Relena?" She ground out.  
The younger girl stopped her childish behavior and turned to blink at her, noticing her for the first time.  
"Oh, who are you?" she cast a suspicious look at Heero. "And how do you know Heero?"   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'm Usagi, an exchange student. Would you mind explaining to me exactly why a high-ranking government figurehead, such as yourself, is fawning after a boy who obviously holds no interest in her whatsoever? Shouldn't you be wasting your time attempting to solve the current problems of the world, rather than cause them?"  
Relena stared in shock at the girl that spoke so carelessly to her. She was speechless.   
"I see, you have no answer. That's a shame. If you don't mind, I would like to know where we will be staying for our time here. We have all had a rough day and your inconveniencing Heero here, well, it's just not making things any better."  
Usagi narrowed her smoldering blue orbs at the pale Earth princess.   
Despite the screams of protest that Luna so graciously provided, Usagi was pleased with her little speech.   
Relena was practically shaking with emotion.   
The five pilots snuck behind Usagi, Heero inconspicuously disappearing behind Duo.   
"How dare you speak to royalty with such disrespect." Relena said in a shaky voice. "What would you know about Heero and me?"  
Usagi sneered, distaste shining clearly in her eyes. "Foolish girl, obviously I know more than you. At least I can see when a person isn't interested. You seem to not understand that when a person threatens your life, they are hardly confessing their undying love. Quite the opposite in fact. As for royalty, a person born into a family with a name and takes things for granted as you do, well, you have not earned my respect. All you've managed to do is make me wonder what people were thinking electing you to such a position. Frankly, I don't see how you can call yourself a princess when you don't even know the first thing about being one."  
Relena glared at this. "And I suppose you do?" she asked in a snotty voice.   
Usagi smirked. "As a matter of fact, no. Demo, I can recognize a princess when I see one. And you are not a princess."  
Relena bristled. "As if your lowly opinion could ever matter to me. Ha! I'll escort you to your rooms now. And we'll just see who's the greater woman. Usagi, prepare yourself."  
"I give up." Luna sighed.   
Usagi gave a small smile. "A wise decision." Whether she spoke to either woman, the satisfaction in her eyes was quite apparent.  
And the evening was over in a matter of minutes.   
  
-So it's over. Gomen. Please forgive me for my sudden lack of ideas! Review and tell me what you think about this lovely little encounter! Onegai! Don't just sit there laughing at me! Review! Ja ne!   



	6. There is Emptiness in Her Eyes

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 6  
  
Treize gazed at the picture for a long moment. The smiling image of his beloved made his heart constrict painfully within him.   
"Serena, where are you?" he whispered.   
The picture had been taken on their honeymoon. It had been a fairly strange event, since they had to do it in secret. Serena was wearing her hair in that odd odango style that he so adored and she was dressed in a red silk evening gown. The dress hugged her upper body to perfection, and then hung limply at her hips. It was ruffled at the bottom where it covered her partially protruding red heels. She had a gentle smile on her face as she gazed at the camera. Treize himself stood beside her in the image. He wore a tuxedo and sported a chaste grin that made him look unbelievably handsome.   
Treize stared at the photograph for a long moment. He bit his lip as he tugged the small locket out from behind the frame. He read the inscription over and over again, his eyes getting blurry with each repeated word.   
"Always and forever, ashiteru. Let my heart be yours forever. -Serena"  
It had been her gift to him when she went on her first mission as his wife. He had never lost sight of it and had eventually kept it here.   
In the frame.   
A frightened whimper escaped his lips and the proud leader of OZ felt for the first time in a long time, completely and utterly helpless.   
He was alone.   
Again.   
"Oh Serena, don't die on me. Not now. When we are so close to victory. Onegai, come back to me."   
The shadowed figure stood watching him, jealousy tarnishing her features.   
Lady Une growled as she slipped out of the office unnoticed.   
"Damn it. That little bitch still has him wrapped around her finger even now. I did not waste all that time planning her assassination just to have it backfire now. But what can I do? Even in death the little bitch has him." Une frowned. "But we never did find her body. I have to find out what happened to her and finish the job." Her eyes went dark. "I will not loose to her again."  
  
********************  
  
Usagi groaned. This was just not fair. Unbelievably unfair and totally mean.  
"Demo!"   
Relena smirked slightly. "But nothing. You must room with two of your companions. There are only two rooms left."  
Usagi growled. She clenched her fists. "I'll let them decide. I'll be waiting outside." She ground out, glaring at the ground as she dragged herself out of the room.  
  
Luna sighed. "Usagi-chan, it's not that bad."   
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, holding herself. "I know that Luna, demo, Treize... I still love him and he's still my husband. I can't help but feel that I'm betraying him by coming here. With them. And not to mention that I'm going to be rooming with two other men now. It makes me feel almost...dirty."   
Luna groaned. "Usagi-chan! We've been through this already! You're not Serena anymore! You can never go back to being that person! It's just a fact! And if you want to stay alive as Usagi, well, you'd better watch yourself. If you haven't realized it yet, Treize is your enemy now. He's your..."  
"Iie!!! Stop it! Stop it Luna! I don't wanna hear it! Treize is my husband! I love him!"   
Usagi cried, interrupting.   
Luna's sharp voice replied. "Was, Usagi-chan, *was* your husband. However you may deny it, you're not the same person anymore. No matter how much alike you and your previous self are; Usagi Tsukino and Serena Kushrinada are nearly opposites. You fight for the colonies now, not OZ. Get used to it Usagi-chan."  
Usagi closed her eyes, shielding the tears from sight. "Iie...I want him so badly. I just want him to hold me in his arms and rock me and tell me everything will be all right like he always used to... I just want to be me again...I just want..." she slid down the wall beside the main office door.   
But there came no reply. Her tears were shed in vain, silently slipping past her lids and cascading down her porcelain cheeks to prove that she was, and always would be, human.   
Usagi grunted softly as a stinging sensation grew to a dull throbbing in her arm. She glanced at the protruding dart and narrowed her eyes.   
She growled.   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Relena grinned evilly. "Alright! Wufei, you and Duo will be rooming with Usagi-san. Heero-chan, you'll be with Quatre and Trowa. Here's your keys and have fun! I'll come by tomorrow morning to make sure you're situated and escort you to class. Now you'd better hurry! It's late!"  
Everyone grumbled in their own ways as they filed out of the room, only to find Usagi with her arms hanging limply at her sides, a glare that could break ice centered on a small dart that was imbedded in her upper left arm. She growled.   
"Damn. Alright! Come out now you coward! Show me your face so that I can smash it!" she called out.   
Quatre rushed to her side, taking the dart out quickly. Usagi glanced at him confusedly.   
"Nande?" she wondered blankly. "He's helping me. Demo, nande?"   
"Usagi-san, this thing is poisonous! You've got to get to the hospital immediately!" Quatre stated in an almost-worried tone, his eyes leaving no room for argument.   
Usagi let a low growl escape her throat and Quatre stepped back fearfully as Usagi stepped away from the wall that she'd been leaning on.   
"Bastard! Show yourself!" she demanded again, completely ignoring the blonde's restraining efforts.  
A shadow appeared over her and she narrowed her eyes. The form of a large man in black appeared to step from the shadows of the hall.   
The man smiled coldly. "So, the secret weapon is a woman? How ironic, you must be the infamous Usagi, ne?"  
Usagi glared. "What's it to you?"   
"Well, that dart I shot you with contained enough black powder to knock out an elephant. But your body counteracted the effects very well. You would be out cold, if not dead, if you were any other."  
"And what is it that you want with me?" Usagi demanded.   
Heero and Trowa silently slipped behind the blonde girl, guns in hand. Quatre and Duo were right beside them. Wufei had stationed himself in between the man and Usagi.  
"State your purpose!" he growled.  
Usagi frowned. "Why is he standing in front of me? If this guy is from OZ, than he's got to be out of one of Une's troops. There's no way they would have sent anyone else to complete this type of job." Usagi thought darkly. She frowned.   
"What is your name?" she asked after a pause.   
The man grinned evilly. "I am Shadow, the last remaining soldier of Une's secret troops."  
"Bingo," Usagi smirked. "He must not have been on my ship when it blew."  
"And I've come to kill you Usagi Tsukino. You have been charged with the murder of Serena Kushrinada." The man finished.   
Usagi's eyes widened at this, shock impacting her senses. She gasped softly.  
"I'm being charged for, my own death?" she whispered to herself, unheard by the just-as-shocked-but-for-a-different-reason pilots.   
Luna sighed. "Hai Usagi-chan, OZ thinks that you were the one that planted the bomb. One super human assassin to take care of another." She explained.  
Usagi stiffened. "Then it's true. I am dead to them. To Treize. I am Usagi Tsukino. I can't change now." She straightened slightly, squaring her shoulders.   
She tightened her hand into a fist. "Alright. If that's the way it's going to be. Come and get me you big wannabe! All of Une's troops have unique weaknesses that were designed to vary with each man's physical attributes. Under her training a man is given the option of several blind sides. The key to defeating you is as simple as pinpointing your weakness." She declared, stepping toward the man.  
He frowned. "How do you know about Une's troops?" he demanded.   
Usagi growled. "I know more than you could ever imagine Shadow." Without thinking, her words left her mouth in a heroine's speech. "I am the embodiment of perfection. The female soldier charged with the protection of the Colonies. You are of my enemy! I will vanquish you!"   
Wufei blinked as Usagi pushed him gently aside and charged Shadow. Her gun was drawn in an instant and she had fired a round.   
The man dodged her bullets, laughing as he did so.  
Usagi smirked after about thirty seconds. "You just gave away your weakness."   
She triumphantly set her feet, sending two round of bullets burning toward Shadow. His eyes widened as, in the process of dodging, he was shot. In the heart.  
A loud, animal-like scream burst from his lips as his lips were stained crimson.  
Usagi blew across the top of her gun, giving the fallen man an indifferent look.   
"Fool. You should know that I have access to all of your OZ files. I know all about Une's secret forces. Of course, leave it up to OZ to not trust their own soldiers. You and your companions were trained to have a single weakness that could be manipulated if you ever chose to betray OZ. I suppose it is to my benefit that Une is such a careless baka." She sighed.   
Shadow's eyes were bulging hugely now. Blood spilled from his lips and his black shirt was stained a shocking scarlet.   
Quatre looked away, his body shaking with unease.   
Usagi tipped the man's head back, a sneer marring her perfect features. She glared.   
"I just want to know one thing. Is OZ going to take time to rebuild or are they just going to continue with the project regardless of its recent failure?"   
Shadow's eyes bulged even greater as he coughed up a greater deal of blood. Even Wufei and Trowa turned away now.   
"How...?" he coughed.   
Usagi smirked. "Don't you know who I am?" she whispered so only he could hear. "I am the genetically engineered warrior created for the soul purpose of bringing destruction to my enemies. I'm a person created in a laboratory that never really was. I am Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnated Serena Kushrinada." She finished in a deadly voice, colder than one could imagine.   
Shadow began to hyperventilate now. "If that's true..." he coughed again. "I have a message for you..." he coughed again, worse than before.   
Usagi growled. "Nani?"   
"Treize, he wanted anyone that found you to give you this...here." Weakened and slowly dying, Shadow pulled a small chip from his pocket. "He said you'd know what to do with it..." Coughs racked the man's large frame as he slackened against the pavement, his spasms vanishing as he finally passed away.  
Heero glanced at the chip suspiciously, not having heard the previous conversation.   
Usagi stared at the chip in her palm, frowning.   
"Luna, this is..." she began.  
"Hai. A holographic message. Put it away. You can listen to it later." Luna directed.   
Usagi nodded. She quickly stashed the item in her pocket and glanced at Heero and Duo, the only remaining spectators.   
"Will you be able to take care of the body?" she asked simply.   
Heero nodded.   
"Good. I'm going to my room. Who am I with?"   
Duo raised his head slightly. "Me an Wu-man, let's go." He began to lead the two away.   
Quatre and Trowa watched them leave. Quatre shivered. He swallowed hard before speaking.   
"Heero, we should really see to the body. I want to get Usagi-san to a hospital too." He said softly.  
Heero grunted. "If that man was right, then her body can take care of countering the poison."   
Quatre bit his lip. "Maybe, demo-"  
"Just let her be." Heero barked, lifting the dead corpse. Quatre shut up.  
Trowa stared at Heero for a moment, frowning. Quatre knelt to pick up the guns that had been dropped.   
  
To be continued...  
  
-Gomen ne! I've been so crowded this week that I never got any time to upload new chapters, not to mention write them! And then that whole thing with the sight being down occured...High school is such a drag! Anyway, expect the next chapter to be out some time next week. I'm hoping to grab some computer time on Wednesday! Ja ne! Oh, and I'll be starting to upload one chapter per week from now on so expect to have that become my policy. It's all I can do right now so please be patient! Please review!  
  



	7. Just to Forget

Behind the Gun  
Chapter 7  
-Hey I'm sorry this story took so long to update. I will of course be most likely not updating again for a while, but don't worry; it's going to be awesome!  
  
Usagi sighed as Duo and Wufei began to bicker yet again. She leveled her gun at the wall. The fact that she was in her room, had her door closed, and the radio was blaring top notch did not seem to bother the yelling pair.   
Usagi tossed the gun on her bed and picked up another. She had been inspecting guns ever since she'd chosen her room.   
She growled as Duo threw her door open and looked around frantically before diving into the adjoining bathroom with a squeal.   
"Hide me!" he wailed.   
Usagi stared for a moment, her eyes the only sign that she was going to blow soon. She blinked as Wufei dove into her room as well. His face was one of a man who had just been seriously pissed off.   
He growled. "Maxwell! I'm going to rip you apart you dishonorable weakling!"   
He looked at Usagi. "Where did that little weakling go?" he demanded.  
She frowned at him angrily. "Wufei, if you do not remove yourself from my room this instant I will be forced to blow your skull into oblivion." She stated lowly, aiming her gun at the Chinese man's head.  
Wufei suddenly realized exactly whom it was that stood before him. He swallowed.   
"Rrr, gomen. I'll just look somewhere else." He mumbled, quickly retreating.   
Usagi watched him go, frowning. "It's almost too easy to intimidate these boys."  
Luna softly agreed as Duo poked his head out of the bathroom. He grinned.   
"Usagi! Arigato!" he cried.   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Just be more careful next time Duo-san, I will not be used as a negotiator between the two of you. If you use my room again I will personally escort you to hell. Is that understood?"   
Duo sweat-dropped, nodding. He froze as he caught sight of her eyes.   
They were so cold. So frozen. Filled with loneliness and sadness. They made him want to stay, to stay with her. But of course he also wanted to stay alive so he slowly turned to leave. He frowned slightly at the doorway, turning around again.   
"Usagi-san," he said slowly.  
She narrowed her eyes at him.   
"What happened to you? To make you so cold?" His throat was dry as he spoke, making his words sound hoarse and rugged.   
She stared at him, shocked at the question. "Duo-san, sometimes something that seems perfectly normal is really so strange that you can't tell that it is far from normal. That is the basic description of my life right now. You could never understand me as I am now." She answered after a long pause.   
Duo stared at her in confusion. "Nani?"   
"Leave now Duo. Before you regret it." Usagi said softly, staring at the mirror that stood across from her. Her eyes began to get misty.   
Duo left quickly, not looking back.   
  
*&*  
  
"What is it Usagi-chan?" Luna asked gently.   
Usagi stared at her reflection. "Luna, I look the same. My hair's different, and my eyes, demo, I'm still the same. I look the same as I did before. How can I be somebody else then?"  
It was true. Her pale silver hair was pulled into the same odango style that she had used since before she could remember and her sparkling aqua-silver eyes were still filled with smoldering ashes that made them burn with an inner strength and quality that was one of her most exotic features. Her face was the same and her figure was the same, she even had the same ivory skin as before. She was the same height too. It was as if someone had taken her body, changed the hair and eye color, and renamed it. It upset her to no ends to think that Treize might recognize her when she saw him next. If she ever saw him again…   
Treize!   
Usagi pulled out the small chip from before. She frowned at it.   
"I wonder why he gave this to me? And how come he knew who I was? I shouldn't have mentioned my last name anyway, demo…I know that Une and Zecks knew about me, demo…how did that man? No one knew what the true significance of my last name was except them…" her eyes widened in realization.   
  
*Flashback*  
"How…?" Shadow coughed.   
Usagi smirked. "Don't you know who I am?" she whispered so only he could hear. "I am the genetically engineered warrior created for the soul purpose of bringing destruction to my enemies. I'm a person created in a laboratory that never really was. I am Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnated Serena Kushrinada." She finished coldly.  
Shadow began to hyperventilate. "If that's true…" he coughed again, blood splattering on Usagi's face. "I have a message for you…" he coughed again, worse than before.   
Usagi growled. "Nani?"   
"Treize, he wanted anyone that found you to give you this…here." Shadow pulled the small chip from his pocket. "He said you'd know what to do with it…" Coughs racked the man's large frame as he slackened against the pavement, his spasms vanishing as he finally passed away.  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Treize must have told everyone by now. He must still be looking for me then! I can't believe it!" Usagi smiled for the first time since she'd been reborn. A genuine smile. Filled with hope.   
"He's still looking for me Luna!" She laughed, the musical sound bubbling from her throat in a joyful sparkle. "I can't believe it!"   
"What are you doing Usagi-chan?" Luna demanded almost fearfully as Usagi took the chip delicately between her index finger and thumb.   
"You'll see." The young warrior smiled mysteriously.  
She pressed its razor sharp edges into her fingers. Blood swelled at the tips.   
The image was activated. A beam of silver light hit the wall as the image of Treize appeared before her.   
Usagi gasped. He was so handsome, even in this false image that could never possibly do him justice.   
"Serena, if you are hearing this then it means that you're alive. Oh, just thinking that you may receive this message is enough to keep me hopeful of your survival. I'd like you to know, I will be going through with the project. We set our hearts on it and I will make sure that no one stands in our way of achieving it. I love you so much Serena. Please come back to me. Even if you can't, if you're injured, hurt in any way..." his eyes got misty. "Take your time. I'll wait for you until the stars fall from the heavens. Just contact me and let me know that you're all right. I just need you to send me a message of some kind. A bird would be enough! Onegai…"   
The message began to get blurry; the chip had been somehow damaged.   
Usagi tensed.   
"Just let me know that you're alright. I need you now more than I think I ever have before." The transmission ended.   
Usagi stared at the space on the wall that Treize had been only moments ago. She took a slow, steady breathe.   
"Luna," she began in a soft, leveled voice.   
"Iie. You can not contact him Usagi-chan. Under no circumstances may you have any contact with that man. You don't seem to understand the importance of this. If you contact him, even with a bird as he says, you're putting yourself in danger. If anyone finds out then they would have you disposed of before you knew what was going on."  
"Matte. I just want to give him a sign, to let him know that I'm all right. Onegai-"  
"Iie!!" Luna cried. "Just trust me on this one Usagi-chan. If you want to live to see your next birthday, you'll do as I say. And besides, wouldn't Treize want you to put your own safety over his comfort?"  
Usagi looked away from the wall, staring into the mirror. "Demo…"  
"But nothing. You simply can not. Just get over him. You are no longer Serena Kushrinada in any case. I thought we'd already established that."  
"Demo-"  
"Listen Usagi-chan, for both your sakes, it's better that he does think you dead. If you let him know that you're alive, well, I just don't know what will happen. You can't work for OZ anymore. And you certainly can't stay with Treize and be his enemy at the same time. It's just better that you forget your old life. Take your life as Usagi as a second chance. At life."  
"Demo, Luna, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless right now. I'm not used to being out of control."  
Luna sighed. "Usagi-chan, don't worry too much about your old life. I know it's hard for you to accept, but as you are now there's no possible way for you to return to that life. You need to just let it go for now. I could-no, anyway, what I'm saying is…"  
"You could what?" Usagi narrowed her eyes at her reflection.   
Luna's voice seemed to sigh. "Usagi-chan, it's nothing. Just-"   
"Iie! Tell me now!" Usagi demanded in a slightly angry voice.   
Luna sighed in defeat. "Very well Usagi-chan. If that's what you want."  
"It is."  
"I have the capability to seal away any memories of Treize and your relationship. You would still remember your training and such, your emotions would remain intact, but I could make it so that you wouldn't remember how you felt about Treize. It might be easier for you to accept yourself now if I did so, but I don't want to push you into anything…"  
Usagi was silent for a moment, thinking. She considered Luna's words. Without the memory of Treize she could adapt to being Usagi, but without his memory…she straightened her jaw in determination.   
"Do it." Two words to decide her future. It was amazing how simply stating those two little words; Usagi Tsukino managed to change the fate of the world.   
Luna asked no questions, spoke no objections or warnings.   
In the moment following her order Usagi had fallen to the ground, writhing in pain as her head felt like a million burning needles were slowly being forced into it. She bit her lower lip, holding back her screams of torment until she tasted the familiar salty copper. She saw images of her and Treize, fading images. Flashes of memories disappearing from her mind. She tried to think about her former husband, bringing up a frightening blank. And finally, as the pain diminished to a dull throb, she couldn't even remember having a husband at all. It was as if he had never meant a thing to her. She couldn't even remember the chip that she had viewed moments before.   
Usagi stood up, frowning at her reflection.   
"Luna?" she asked.   
"Hai Usagi-chan?"  
"I feel numb all of a sudden."  
"Usagi-chan?"  
"It feels as if I'm forgetting something very important." She stated, glowering at her reflection as she attempted to place the feeling.   
Luna mentally shrugged. "Perhaps you are not accustomed to sharing an apartment. It must be those obnoxious pilots with all that noise."  
Usagi considered this. "Hai. Perhaps." She shrugged. "Whatever."   
And the discussion was over.   
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Treize blinked. He leaned forward, hardly daring to hope. The light was blinking…the light from the chip…could it be? He checked it twice. A smile slowly crept over his features and he was suddenly filled with warmth. She was alive! Somewhere out there, Serena had been found and activated one of the messages he'd sent out! He laughed. It was all he could do. Laughed out of pure bliss and joy. He grinned like an idiot and thrust his hand in the air.   
"She's alive!" he shouted to no one in particular. "My Sere is alive!"  
In the shadows a solitary figure stood menacingly hovering above the screen. "So the little bitch is still alive after all huh? Damn it. Well as long as she stays out of this things should go as planned." Une cast an evil glare at the small photograph inside the screen. A lovely young woman with sparkling indigo eyes and gorgeous blonde waves smiled back at her.   
  
To be continued… 


End file.
